mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Jack Blackstone
Welcome Hi, welcome to MS Paint Adventures Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Bucket knight.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Octachoron (Talk) 20:50, February 12, 2011 Bluebolt Haha I like how you called the Bishop by "Uglybish" it almost says.. You know, but ironically, bish itself is used in the right context, Bro would be proud of this irony. 18:15, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I've noticed you've been adding pictures to several articles, that's great. But pease be more carefull about adding things that are actually featured in the comic. For example the giclopse picture features kanaya with an unused chainsaw, the picture of terezi walking on prospit is not the one used in the final animation (it features the colourfull outfits instead of the white ones) and I think one more picture you added has a similar problem.BitterLime 16:32, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry evryone about my edits! i kind of whent on a picture adding spree so sorry!. It has come to my attention that some has edited my profile with insults. First of all what the fuck? why? I have never done anything wrong and i just joined this wiki, so why? i know iadded one pic that was fan art but i didint try too! im trying to make this wiki better not worse and im sorry if you think im bad but look what i have done! i never posted fan art anywhere. im sorry and hope you wont post again whoever you are. -Jack Damn! i made a spelling mistake on the Dad page! i will pay more attention when makeing edits for now on.Jack Blackstone 12:04, March 25, 2011 (UTC) no problem You're welcome, getting pictures to go where you want them to go is always a bit complicated. Also, if you use 4 of these "~" things, it will autoproduce a signature for you.BitterLime 22:24, February 20, 2011 (UTC) That equius sprite was used in highb100d, not alterniabound. Just letting you know. OrangeAipom 03:29, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Alterniabound sprites No problem, I happened to have them on my computer. I replaced the equis sprite profile you added, because as someone else said it's from Equius: Seek the highb100d, maybe you could add it there and start a similar sprite gallery?BitterLime 12:36, March 10, 2011 (UTC) God! im sorry that i haveint updated in a while! i was to busy seeing a tim burtin exzibit in toronto and cleaning to update. I will update Equius seek the high blood soon.Jack Blackstone 20:11, March 20, 2011 (UTC) adding pictures Hi again. It's great that you keep adding pictures to the wiki...but today I had to fix all the articles you added pictures to because you also added alot of empty spacing. Was there a particular reason for this? Please be more careful when adding pictures.BitterLime 08:30, August 4, 2011 (UTC) so are you the main contributer to this wiki? Nope. Far from it. i just like adding pictures. I am not really active now, but i will be more active in the school year. The unknown underling Where did you get the full sprite of the unknown ogre-like underling from cascade?' Look-a-troopa 15:05, October 28, 2011 (UTC)' Hey, you were the original uploader of a few pictures on the Giclops page. Did you create them yourself? If not, where did you find them? Thanks. Jackk225 (talk) 00:34, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :Jack hasn't been active in years :/ 01:46, April 9, 2014 (UTC)